


Unrequited

by paynesgrey



Category: Tower Prep
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Gabe thinks that perhaps his feelings are hopeless.





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Carry" theme at [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/).

Gabe finds out that Ian can be terribly dense. Sometimes Gabe thinks this may be one of Ian’s biggest weaknesses, but this time, Gabe is grateful for it.

Ian hasn’t noticed how Gabe looks at him, or that he rolls around in his bed at night cursing because he can’t get Ian’s face out of his mind.

He wishes he wasn’t so obsessed, but nothing can be done about it. Gabe remembers when Ian’s hero complex used to annoy him, how he would carry the weight of every one’s burden and steal the center of attention away from Gabe.

But slowly, that annoyance has shifted into something else. He has saved him so much that Gabe really feels Ian _is_ a hero, and he might as well wear a big ‘S’ over his Tower Prep uniform.

(_Next I’ll be wanting to buy superhero underwear with Ian’s face on them,_ Gabe thinks to himself, and as ridiculous as that is, he doesn’t think it’s a bad idea.)

Despite his feelings for Ian, Gabe begins to resolve himself to defeat - which, consequently, spurs him into giving Ian frequent looks of longing, sometimes ones he can’t control.

CJ is the first to notice, and Gabe hopes she doesn’t get jealous - or mean, because he’s well aware of her feelings for Ian too. Instead, she’s awed, shocked even, but instead of reacting competitively, she sees Gabe’s crush as nothing more than hopeless.

It quickly angers Gabe, but only because he thinks she may be right. He shakes his head at her, and when Ian sees the exchange, he gets suspicious and asks.

“It’s nothing,” CJ says, and Gabe feels his stomach fall, and he avoids Ian’s gaze.

Maybe it is nothing after all, but to Gabe, it certainly doesn’t feel that way.


End file.
